


Should I Bring My Baseball Bat?

by enjolras_lexa



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jason, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Role Reversal, Sexy Times, Top Peter, consent is hot pass it on, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: long story short: i couldn't find any bottom!Jason fics so i decided to write one. At 1am.





	Should I Bring My Baseball Bat?

 

Finally.

It was nighttime and they were alone in the privacy of their room after yet another day of stealing secret kisses and brushing their hands together whenever they could get away with it. Jason had barely been able to focus on anything today, there were just too many opportunities in class or at lunch or during mass in which to fantasize about doing things to Peter that he really should not be thinking about in church.

At last they were pressed up against one another, warm under the covers in Jason's bed and unclothed except for their boxers, which were already getting tighter. 

Jason covered Peter's body with his own. He ground his hips down into his boyfriend's and kissed Peter gently, first his lips, then his forehead, both cheeks, a soft one pressed to the tip of his nose. It was all pretty innocent considering that he was currently rubbing their erections together. Peter laughed under his breath, kissing Jason's neck in a way that was far from gentle. Jason shivered, and then made a little surprised noise as Peter unexpectedly flipped them over and kissed him hard, pinning down his wrists with both surprisingly strong arms. He broke the kiss, looking into Jason's eyes with this vulnerable, uncertain sort of look that made something in his Jason's chest flutter. 

"Is this- Would it be okay if I lead tonight?" 

Jason blinked. "Do you mean..." he trailed off. 

"Yes," Peter confirmed, "If you- I don't know if you ever wanted to try...that? I've been thinking about trying topping recently, and, well. Obviously we won't if you're not comfortable, I don't mean to just spring this on you out of the blue like that."

"I don't know, I never really thought about it." Jason brow furrowed slightly as he searched for what to say. "I mean, I'm not _uncomfortable_ about it, I think I'd be open to it. I don't know if it would become a regular thing, but maybe we could try and see how it goes?"

"Okay," said Peter. "Just- Stop me the second you want to stop, okay?"

"Of course." Jason leaned up to capture Peter's lips in a quick kiss. "I trust you." 

Jason watched Peter's eyes darken as he licked his lower lip, before he was kissing him again and pushing all other thoughts out of his mind. Jason relaxed into the familiar feeling of Peter's hands running up and down his chest and over the bulge in his boxers before slipping underneath his waistband and closing a fist around his cock. He sighed softly against Peter's lips as he moved his hips up and down to meet the motions of his hand, his breath hitching when Peter ran his thumb through the slickness beading at the head. 

Peter pulled down Jason's boxers and had his lips wrapped around him in an instant. He ran his tongue up and down the side of Jason's shaft, before taking him into his mouth entirely and sucking around him. All Jason could do was bite his lower lip to keep from moaning too loudly, arching up into the warm wetness of Peter's mouth. He had always been way too fucking good at this for Jason's sanity.

He whined as Peter suddenly pulled off of him to grab the lube they had hidden under the bed, stiffening in anticipation when he realized where this was going. Peter poured a small amount over his fingers, stroking Jason's cock a few times to draw out yet another low groan from him, before reaching over his balls and even lower to gently stroke him there. Jason's skin broke into goosebumps at the unfamiliar sensation. 

"Is this okay?" 

Jason held Peter's gaze, adjusting his position slightly to give him better access. "Yeah, keep going." 

Peter didn't need any more encouragement. Jason gasped as Peter rubbed his slick fingers over and around his hole, copying what Jason's own fingers usually did to him, letting out the loudest moan yet as he felt one finger finally enter him and brush against something especially sensitive he supposed must be his prostate. Was this what Peter felt when they were together? If so, they were definitely doing this more than once. 

"Oh _fuck_ Peter don't stop."

Jason let his eyes fall closed as Peter added another finger, pumping them in and out to let him get used to the feeling amidst Jason's groans of pleasure. It wasn't long before Jason had to stop him though. 

"Peter if you keep that up I'll come right now. _Fuck me already_. " 

"So needy," Peter teased, finally discarding his own underwear and stroking his hard-on with the same fingers he'd just used to fuck Jason. Jason hummed appreciatively at the visual. He rolled a condom over himself quickly ("Bodily fluids are gross Jason, you'll thank me later") and added a lot more lube before positioning himself at Jason's entrance. He hesitated. 

"I'll go slowly, okay?" 

Jason nodded. "I trust you," he repeated again, a smile tugging at his lips, "I want you, and if you don't fuck me right this minute I'll have to break up with you." 

Peter laughed. "Liar." 

"You're right," Jason admitted. "You could tease me for hours and I'd probably just thank you." 

Peter kissed Jason again sensually, sucking gently on the other boys tongue. "Good thing it won't come to that then." 

He slowly pushed into Jason until he was fully inside, stopping for a minute to let Jason get used to the feeling, then moving in and out a bit faster each time. 

"I'm not going to last," Peter panted. 

Jason, meanwhile, was long gone. "Neither am I," he managed in between moans. 

Peter reached between them to stroke Jason's neglected cock until he was coming into his hand with a moan that would've woken up the whole school had Peter not covered his mouth in time, fucking in and out of him until his own orgasm reached him moments later. He kissed Jason tiredly. 

"God I love you." 

"I love you too," Jason replied easily, kissing Peter again before curling up in his arms and falling soundly asleep. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I always feel so awkward writing smut :/ let me know what you thought!


End file.
